Milia Fallyna Jenius
is a Zentradi character that appears in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross and Macross 7 television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. She also appears in the "The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?" movie with the name Milia 639. A Zentradi Aviatrix, she piloted the Queadluun-Rau for the Zentradi during Space War I, later defecting to the U.N. Spacy where she piloted a VF-1J Valkyrie. Personality & Character Like a lot of Zentradi initially, ace pilot Milia is a proud warrior. Because of this, she is devastated when Max defeats her during a battle. She tries to regain her honor by hunting him down. After falling in love with Max and defecting to the U.N. Spacy, she still remains a strong-willed woman. Skills & Abilities Milia is a formidable pilot. During Space War I, she piloted a Queadluun-Rau and showed little to no mercy and brutally slaughtered her foes without remorse. History Space War I To regain honor and pride, she was micronized and infiltrated the SDF-1. She encountered Max Jenius at an arcade playing a two-player Valkyrie combat game. Milia identifies Max as the man who managed to defeat her based on the fact he displayed formidable skills when she was also beaten by him at the arcade game. She fell in love with him, becoming one of the first Zentradi to defect to the humans. She and Max married and started a family together. 2031 In the Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicled the events of Space War I, Milia was depicted as the Meltran ace pilot, Milia 639. She engaged Max in battle and fell down after he shot her. Max said the word "beautiful". To her confusion, she responded by asking "beautiful?". After Minmay sang the song Do You Remember Love?, the Humans, Meltrandi and Zentradi all attacked Golg Boddole Zer's fleet and thus Milia fought along side her newfound love, Max . 2045 She became the mayor of the City 7 while her husband became captain of the Battle 7. Relationships Maximilian Jenius After her humiliation, Milia seeks revenge on whoever it was that did so. She realizes that it is Max after he beats her at an arcade. Both being ace pilots, the crowd gather around. Max insists she gives something in return for losing; saying she doesn't have a phone, she invites him to the park. Max dodges as she attempts to stab him, Milia cries and they fall in love. They were the first inter-species couple in history. Even worse, their species were at war with each other at the time. Nevertheless, they married & showed everyone how earthlings & Zentradi can live together in peace. The marriage of Max and Milia was one of the first steps towards peace between the humans and the Zentradi. Moruk Lap Lamiz Lap Lamiz was her commanding officer Picture Gallery KomiliaMariaJenius-Na MiliaFallynaJenius-Na SDF-Na.jpg Milia-Na Max-Na Komilia-Na Hikaru-Na Misa-Na SDF-Na.gif MiliaFallynaJenius-Na_MaxJenius-Na_DYRL.jpg|Milia with Max. Max & Milia in Macross Delta.jpeg|How Mirage imagined her grandparents' encounter. Max Jenius-1 Milia Fallyna Jenius-1 Delta-5.png Max-milia-jenius-wedding.jpg Max-milia-jenius-wedding2.jpg Robotech-the-macross-saga-1-25-wedding-bells-max-milia-300x228.jpg Max miliaa.jpeg Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius-1 Max Jenius-3 Milia Fallyna Jenius-3 SDF-1-Na SDFM-35.png Notes & Trivia *On January 9, 2015, a card commemorating Max and Milia's wedding as was added to Macross Card Fighter.Twitter *Milia, Mylene and Mirage, all share the initials M. F. J. *Cosplayer and model VAMPY BIT ME cosplayed as Milia for Comic Con Chile 2015.Facebook She did the same at Anime Expo 2015 at the Cosplay Senpai area.Facebook *Milia sings an enka song during a singing contest on the Macross 7 Docking Festival audio drama. References External Links ja:ミリア・ファリーナ Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Pilots Category:Officers Category:UN Spacy Category:Zentradi Category:M7 Category:SDF Macross Category:Meltrandi